


圣诞舞会

by kexian



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom, sepctre
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 格兰芬多七年级魁地奇明星邦X拉文克劳五年级宅男天才Q
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	圣诞舞会

**Author's Note:**

> 格兰芬多七年级魁地奇明星邦X拉文克劳五年级宅男天才Q

1 

格兰芬多七年级的James Bond，金发蓝眼，标准高富帅，魁地奇队队长，学院年级第一，有史以来最好的追球手之一，全校女孩子的梦中情人和男孩子的梦中宿敌。 哦为什么是追球手，因为Bond不喜欢当找球手。不过这也从一个方面说明了Bond是一个多么棒的球员，永远是魁地奇球场上最耀眼的一个。 

“我可能喜欢上了一个人。”Bond神神秘秘地靠近曾经一棒子把自己从扫帚上扫下去的前院队击球手Moneypenny。 

“Bond，我不知道从三年级你一次约会开始，你已经追过多少人了?你的那些个前任能从校长席一路排队到门厅再折一个来回。” 

“这次不一样。”Bond神色严肃，“我决定邀请这个人参加圣诞舞会。” 

Moneypenny瞬间回头，按住Bond的肩上上下下扫视。 “快告诉我是谁！快快快！” 

好友极其反常的表现引起了Bond的注意。 “你这么好奇干什么？” 

“八卦是女士的权利。”Moneypenny耸肩，“好吧，我和Tanner打了一个赌，关于你会邀请谁参加圣诞舞会。” 

“Tanner？他怎么会和你打赌。” “没错tanner，守门员也有一颗八卦的心嘛。我觉得是斯莱特林的vesper，Tanner认为是拉文克劳的Madeleine。诶等等，你还没告诉我是谁呢，我赌了三个加隆啊！” 

Bond思考了一下。 “Tanner的答案更接近真相一点。” 他转身走了，留下身后跳脚的Moneypenny。 

毕竟老好人Tanner猜中了学院。

拉文克劳五年级生Q，成绩名列霍格沃茨榜首并有望在O.W.L.s中拿到12个优秀。日常除了泡图书馆之外的娱乐就是尝试制造各种各样匪夷所思的魔法器材，和撸猫。 

当然如果Q不是这么宅的话，他还很有可能和Bond在霍格沃茨少男少女理想伴侣的榜单上一争高低，甚至可以带动不少男孩子们参与这种以女生为主体的投票。毕竟Q抬头看人时一脸纯洁无害，过长的卷发轻飘飘毛茸只想让人揉一把。 

可惜Q是个不折不扣的宅男，想要对他好的前提是对他的猫好。而他的猫在拉文克劳这种学霸满地走的地方都是一个智商奇迹，不是那种用小鱼干或者罐头就可以说服的猫。 于是诸位男孩子女孩子也都熄了心思。 

显然“诸位”这种非常平庸的名词绝对不会包括Bond。 

2 

说起来Bond和Q能遇见也算是一个巧合，毕竟宅男和魁地奇球星本来就不属于一个世界。如果说Bond是在球场上呼风唤雨引起全场尖叫，那么Q就是坐在看台的一角裹着毛衣抱着魔法火焰罐瑟瑟发抖，抱怨比赛时间太长影响他的实验进程。 

因为Q对于魁地奇等需要飞行的运动的抗拒，所以不存在在球场角落定情的浪漫戏码。鉴于Q在图书馆总是把自己埋进书堆里看不见人影，也没有历史故事里的传奇找球手克鲁姆追逐魔法部首任女部长赫敏格兰杰的图书馆情缘。 

不过Q不喜欢运动，并不代表他是个永远遵守校规的乖宝宝。至于Bond，对不起他不知道校规是什么。 

所以两个人第一次握手，是在禁林。 

“God damn it！”Q采到了月圆夜第一茬月光草，正满心欢喜地往校园里赶。脚下一不留神就被树藤绊了一跤，险些把怀里的月光草全部掉在黑魆魆的草丛里。 不过保住珍贵材料的代价是他狠狠地摔在了地上，脸上一阵刺痛，Q可以感受到有血流了下来。

“谁在那儿？” 

“八眼蜘蛛。”Q没好气地喊，他听出来那头不是猎场看守也不是学校里的教授，何况他觉得自己的幻身咒做的不错。 没错，Q是五年级就学会幻身咒的学霸大神。 

点亮的魔杖在Q面前晃了晃，Q看到对面是个穿着格兰芬多袍子的高个子男生，而且明显只有一个人。 

“你流血了。”那头的男声带了点笑意，“别告诉我八眼蜘蛛的血是红色的。” 

该死的八眼蜘蛛早就在禁林灭绝了。Q恨恨地想，解除了幻身咒。 

“哦看看你把自己搞成这个样子。”Bond明显心情非常愉快，“拉文克劳？” 

Q站起身，认出了对方是隔壁学院惹事不休天天被长得很像前任黑魔王的院长M先生关禁闭的James Bond。Q很悲哀地发现自己比对方矮了一个头。 

Bond还在愉快地打量着他:“孩子，你夜游违规了。” 

“我想你也违规了，何况你不是级长或者男学生会主席。” 

“这倒不错，我想我们有一点共识。”Bond把魔杖伸到Q的下颌处，Q下意识地躲开，“别躲，孩子，你不想去医疗翼解释吧？” 

我可以自己治疗的。Q想，到底还是没有推开Bond的魔杖。杖尖靠的太近了，Q有点担心对面的规矩破坏户会做点什么。 

“顺带，我叫Bond，James Bond。” 

“我知道。”Q干巴巴地回答。 Bond看着自己被晾在半空的手，扬起了半边眉毛。 “我以为互报姓名是礼节。” 

“Q。”Q伸出手，礼节性地和Bond的手搭了搭。 

他们很默契地都没有和别人提这一晚。 

3 

之后Q觉得自己周围的环境有点不太对。 最明显的特点就是Bond会突然出现在周围然后打个招呼。 

“Hi Q！”语调上扬声音轻快。

“哦，早，Bond。” 然后Bond带着他身后一串格兰芬多七年级略过Q身边冲向教室，通常还有其中某个把Q撞个趔趄。 

“你没事吧？”六年级的Madeleine扶住了Q。 

“没事。”Q把眼镜捡起来戴上，忍不住抱怨道，“他们真麻烦。” 

Madeleine略带歉意地冲Q微笑。 “哦，我没有抱怨你男朋友的意思。”Q急忙补了一句。 

“没事，我们分手了。”Madeleine无所谓地耸耸肩，“他说他不适合泡图书馆。” 

“哦，抱歉。”说着抱歉的话，Q却完全没有抱歉的意思。

“没多大事咯。”六年级拉文克劳看的很开，“Q，这种男人靠不牢。” 

不过Q很快就发现，Bond所谓的“不适合泡图书馆”的真相。 同时他非常羡慕Madeleine，至少她不会在拉文克劳例行泡图书馆的时候被打扰。 

因为Bond能够准确地在一堆书里翻出他，弄乱Q辛辛苦苦写好的笔记，然后把一本魁地奇手册重重放在自己面前。 接着趴上去盯着自己看。 

在今天第七次被对面的Bond打扰到后，Q忍无可忍地摔下来羽毛笔。 “可以麻烦你离开吗？去打魁地奇，调戏调戏小姑娘，干什么都行。” 

“但是我困了，图书馆有利于睡眠。” Bond真的一闭眼，趴在书上装睡。 Q扬起手中的羊皮纸，狠狠地敲在了对方的脑袋上。 

“噢！”Bond皱眉，揉了揉鼻尖。 

“图书馆内不允许喧哗！！” 

Bond被暴躁的管理员赶出了图书馆。 

Q因为往日记录良好所以被留馆查看。 

4 

拉回正常时间线，圣诞节快到了。今年是霍格沃茨不知道多少年的校庆，校长M女士决定在圣诞节开一场声势浩大的圣诞舞会。 等到这个决定下达到学生身上时，全校都沸腾了。女孩子们忙着在对角巷下订单买礼服长袍，男孩子忙着收拾自己邀请心仪的姑娘。 至于到底是多少周年的校庆，并没有什么人关注。哪怕是拉文克劳的考据党们也都花了更多的时间在新式发饰和天鹅绒袍子上。 

但是Q这种标准宅男显然不算在关注舞会的人群内。他在宿舍里哼着走调的曲子收拾自己的房间，把原来就很乱的羊皮纸和书本弄得更乱了。 

不过请不要误会Q打算圣诞节回家，Q没有抖M的倾向，更不乐意美好的圣诞节回家找罪受。他打算利用圣诞节好好收拾一下屋子和最近的笔记，然后把自己埋进假期分外清净的图书馆里。说不定还能趁着舞会当天晚上溜进禁书区。 

"吱!"猫头鹰挠着窗玻璃。Q打开窗，对着冷风打了个激灵。猫头鹰带来的是一封裱装的相当不错的信件，封口扣着猩红的火漆。 

"Mycroft"Q默默咒骂了一句，扬手就把把信丢进羊皮纸堆里。猫头鹰显然不是很高兴，因为她展开翅膀叼回了信，然后很不客气地把厚厚的信封丢到了Q的头上。 

"噢!"Q恼怒的揉着一头乱发，"他给你喂了什么东西?" 猫头鹰引颈发出了一声啼鸣以示不满。 Q花了很长时间才拆开了信封，例行抱怨Mycroft喜欢这些花哨且无用的东西后，他抽出了一张厚实的白色卡片，上面写着几行颇为矫饰的字母。 

"我亲爱的小弟弟，我很荣幸地被邀请参加你们的圣诞舞会。希望能在舞会上见到你和你美丽的舞伴。 

又及. 我相信你是有舞伴的，不要试图逃到图书馆去。 

又又及. Sherlock今年会回家。 

M.H. " 

"见鬼的舞伴。"Q用鼻子哼了一声。 

5 

虽然很不情愿，但是Q觉得如果自己不好好找一个舞伴的话恐怕会被Mycroft拖到舞池里。 

梅林在上，他宁可和猫跳舞也不要给Mycroft当舞伴。 

不过Q这样的拉文克劳学神，其实并不缺舞伴。 让他头大的是，来邀请他的大多都是七年级的学姐，满脸看孩子的表情，散发着母性的光辉。 

在多次做出心理暗示后，Q揉了揉猫，思考了一番和Mycroft跳舞的场景，决定英勇出击，不坐以待毙。 

"呃，Madeleine，请问你有舞伴的吗?"Q在图书馆里找到了六年级的女生。女孩好脾气地笑笑:"抱歉，已经有人邀请我了。" 

"哦，好的。祝你玩的开心。"Q有些尴尬地推了推眼镜，"我就问一下。" 

"没事。你有舞伴了吗?"Madeleine干脆合上了课本，双眼亮晶晶地，"我那天看到Diana邀请你，你没有答应吗?" 

Q在Madeleine身上看到了熊熊燃烧的八卦之火。 "还没。"他含糊地说，打算把这个问题糊弄过去，"这是高等魔药学?" 

"没错，有些东西还没弄明白。你要一起吗。" 

"好"Q如蒙大赦，飞快地拉开椅子坐下，"我看……" 第二个"看"字还没出口，就被女生的尖叫大闹打断了。Madeleine抬头，看到了不远处刚刚进门的Bond。

"听说他还没有舞伴。" 

"哦那不是挺正常的，很多人都还……等等你说谁?"Q的心思都在书上，不过为了礼貌还是抬头看了一眼，"Bond?怎么可能?" 

"估计是不知道选择哪个吧。"Madeleine凉凉地回答，"别管他了，看书。" 

不过Q和Madeleine并没能成功地展开关于福灵剂的讨论，因为Bond抽开了他们对面的椅子。跟着他的女孩们细细碎碎地讨论着什么衣服和爱情魔药，散落在了周围的书架间。 

Madeleine长叹一声，十分钟内第二次合上了课本。

"午安，Madeleine，一如既往的美丽。"Bond开口，魔杖一点变出了一朵玫瑰，轻轻放在Madeleine手边。 

"午安。"女孩拿起玫瑰看了一眼，放回原地，"你总不是来讨论魔药学的吧?" 

"让你失望了，不过我是来邀请我的舞伴的。"


End file.
